Keep You Warm
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: After being defeated Myotismon makes one last attempt to resurrect himself and get revenge on those who brought him down, chosing Ken as his victum.


Hi all. The following is a Miyaken fic, song used is "The Same Sun" by Chris DeBurgh, rated K I guess.

Don't own anything. There, waht else. English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammatical errors and/or typos you may find.

Hope you enjoy the fic, any reviews welcomed.

God bless.

* * *

KEEP YOU WARM

* * *

Ken opened up his eyes, smiling at the dark blue starry sky of the Digital world. It was way after midnight and Wormmon was sleeping quietly a few feet away, but for some reason sleep wouldn't come to Ken. Oh well, he decided no school tomorrow, might as well stay awake. He got out of the sleeping bag and moved closer to the fire,hugging himself by the shoulders. Strange, he thought. It was middle of January, and while in the Real world Tokyo was lying in snow, here the days were still sunny and hot and at nights air and soil remained comfortably warm. Even now the warm breeze was tussling his hair and caressing his skin,yet Ken was getting goosebumps and regretted leaving his pyjamas at home.

He fed a little more wood to the fire and reached for his laptop...

"Ken."

The boy turned around abruptly, startled by a barely audible voice. He saw no one.

"Ken."

He jerked his head towards Wormmon, but the digimon was lying still, a little dark shadow in silvery grass, his eyes closed. Ken stood up, looking around, alarmed.

"Who is here?"

"Ichijouji Ken."

The voice sounded cold, monotonous and drain of all emotions.

"Who are you? Come on out!" the boy called, now a little frightened by the fact that he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Digimon Kaizer!"

Ken gasped in shock. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Show yourself right now!"

"Digimon Kaizer!"

"I'm not the Digimon Kaizer anymore! Whoever you are, you are lying!"

Wormmon lifted his head, mumbling sleepy, "Ken? Are you alright? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, but you are. And I am surprised you haven't recognized me yet. It's only been two weeks since we last met," the voice said mockingly.

And then, to Wormmon's confusion, Ken screamed out, panic in his eyes, hands pressed to his temples. Only now he realized that the voice he was hearing sounded in his head.

And it belonged to Myotismon.

* * *

Quiet footsteps in the hall have woken Miyako up. It was Mantarou, back from a date. She lay still with her eyes open, listening as her older brother walked around the apartment, whistling to himself. After a while the door to Mantarou room - it was next to Miyako's - creaked, and a minute later a slow, gentle melody streamed through the darkness. The girl smiled. She knew her brother's habit - he would always put this song on after a good date.

* * *

I can not sleep tonight

I have you on my mind

Even the wind is calling your name

Though you are far away

I feel that you're near

Whispering words from over the sea

* * *

Miyako's smile grew a bit wider as her gaze became dreamy. She liked this song to begin with, but even more lately, since it seemed to remind her of a certain someone.

"Ken," Miyako whispered to herself slowly, enjoying the sound of his name. "Ken,Ken,Ken."

He is probably in the Digital world now, she thought. A couple of weeks ago, before their final battle against MaloMyotismon, Miyako decided to call the boy, just to check out on him and wish him good night, but he didn't answer. When they saw each other the next day and she asked him about it, Ken blushed and thanked Miyako for her concern.

"I was in the Digital world, you see," he explained. "I prefer sleeping there nowdays. It's a bit cold in my room this time of the year, even with the heater on. And I don't handle cold very well." Ken then smiled that little shy smile of his which used to send the girl's heart aflutter.

Miyako couldn't resist this smile. She found the brash,confident smirk of the boy genius Ken the Rocket charming and intriguing and was frightened but somehow strangely fascinated by the Digimon Kaizer's manic grin, but this cute,shy smile that made her want to give Ken a big hug and not let go caused her to realize how she really felt towards him. This smile seemed to perfectly embody Ken's personality; it was as if like cold and snobby young prodigy persona and cruel, borderline psychotic Kaizer were merely masks he was hiding behind, and now, when they both were shed off, she saw the real Ken - quiet,soft-spoken and endlessly generous and kind.

Miyako's been intending to tell the boy about her feelings for quite some time now, but one thing or another was always in the way, stopping her from doing so - mostly her own fear of being rejected; fear of scaring Ken off, ruining their friendship with her confession. But one day, Miyako was hoping, she would finally summon enough courage to do so. One day... but not today. For now she was just happy to have Ken by their side, as their friend and haven't been seen much of each other since the victory over MalaMyotismon, but Miyako's thoughts have turned then to the party that Yagami siblings were planning to throw next week; she recalled Hikari saying she'll personally go over to Ichijoujis' to hand Ken the invitation card. They'll surely see each other then.

But I wonder what is he doing now, the girl thought. Asleep? At his laptop, surfing the net? Or just staring at the stars... and maybe thinking of her?

* * *

And if you wake in your night,

Remember that I will be here;

* * *

Suddenly, Miyako felt a desperate urge to be beside Ken, to hug him and tell him how much he means to her, how happy is she to be his friend, and that she'll always be there for him, no matter what.

* * *

And like the same sun that's rising on the valley with the dawn,

I will walk with your shadow and keep you warm,

And like the same moon that's shining through my window here tonight,

I will watch in your darkness, and bring you safely to the morning light;

* * *

A bright light tore through the darkness of the room, catching the girl off guard; startled, she sat up, bringing her hand up to protect her eyes. The light was streaming from her D-3 Digivice's screen, signaling about the incoming message. A message? At this hour? Alarmed and frowning, Miyako walked over to her desk and picked the Digivice up. The sender appeared to be Ken. The message was short.

"Help Ken he is fading he is killing him please guys somebody help".

* * *

"Get out of my head! Get out!" yelled Ken, looking around, wild-eyed. Both terrified and angry, he was clenching his fists, looking around with a crazed look on his face.

"Calm down, my young friend," Myotismon's voice whispered. "Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you. If I could, I would've killed you in a heartbeat, but I can't. So calm down and be quiet."

"You can't be talking to me. You're dead. We've destroyed you. You're dead."

"I am dead, alright... well, almost. You see, Ken my boy, I am currently in what you humans would call hell."

"Get-out-of-my-head!" the boy growled, shaking his head furiously.

"Ken? Ken what's wrong?" Wormmon, now visibly scared, called again.

"I will, soon enough. Don't worry," Myotismon was saying meanwhile. "First though, I shall tell you about the afterlife and what it means to us - digimon. I suggest you sit down and relax. You're not going to get rid of me before I decide to leave your consciousness so don't waste your energy."

Ken's eyes darted towards his Digimon. "Wormmon, help me! He's inside my head! Do... do something!"

"Who? Ken, what is wrong with you? Who are you talking about?" Wormmon raised on his tail, helplessly watching the boy.

"As you know, our world - Digital world - is created from the data from your computers;so in many ways creatures, things, and events from your world copy and repeat themselves here. Take me, for example. I am, what you would call, a vampire. Why was I created? Where did I come from? In your world, people write novels about vampires; they make movies about them. "Dracula", "Interview with the vampire", and so on. Sooner or later all these stories and films wind up on the Internet, and when they do, they manifest themselves here, in the Digital world. I won't even mention all the websites and forums... and thus, sooner or later, a vampire digmon was bound to be created from all this data."

Ken, still clutching his head, knelt down. With his eyes closed and teeth clenched, he was struggling to suck the air in. Myotismon carried on.

"Now when you know that our world is in many ways a reflection of yours, I'll also tell you that places like heaven and hell do also exist here. Actually, heaven is not a right word. Here,digimon after being destroyed, are reborn in the Primary Village; so it is more like reincarnation. However, sometimes, when a digimon far more powerful than the victum delivers his attack, victum's data is damaged beyond any repair. Do you remember DemiDevimon? Probably not. But you must remember Arukenimon and Mummymon; these two you knew quite well. They didn't survive my attacks, there wasn't simply enough data left for them to be reborn. And even - " suddenly, a deep sorrow and bitterness sounded in that cold voice, "-even I couldn't survive the battle with you little punks. Of course, there were hundreds of you and only one of me... no matter. Anyway, I too couldn't return to the Digital world through the Village. Instead, like others, whose data's been damaged beyond repair, I am now in a place that you would call hell. You know this girl you know, what's her name, Hikari, she knows all about it. The Dark Ocean."

Ken's eyes opened wide.

"The Dark Ocean," he repeated in hoarse whisper.

"You do recall, I see. You've been there before, haven't you. Had your digivice charged there."

Ken swallowed hard. "It's so gloomy in there. I couldn't wait to go back to the real world. That place, it just sucks the joy out of you. Sucks the life out."

"Indeed so," Myotismon agreed. "Not a very nice place to be in. Anyway, this is where I dwell now. Oh, and I have company, too. Devimon, Daemon, the Dark Masters. Others too. We're not dead and not alive, but are bound to bear a ghost-like existence in eternal gloom. Forever."

"Ken? Ken!" Wormmon was trying desperately to get through to his friend,tugging him by the hand, but the boy still was paying no attention, kneeling in the grass with his head bowed, hands hanging lifelessly along his body, eyes opened wide staring into space.

"I, however, being me, one of the most powerful digimon in this world, wasn't rendered completely helpless. Sure, I am now merely a shadow of my former self, but still I have just enough strengh left to reach for you."

"What for?" whispered Ken. Myotismon laughed inside his head.

"Oh, like you do not know, dear boy."

"I- I don't understand..."

"Alright then, I will be blunt with you. I have come to take you to where you belong. I have come to take you, Ichijouji Ken, the Digimon Kaizer, to the Dark Ocean."

Ken's lips moved silently for a few seconds as he was unable to utter a sound, then "N-no. You can't do that. No."

"I can not take you with me by force, if that is what you that won't be nessessary. You will go with me on your own free will."

"No," repeated Ken, again starting to shake his head. "You must be out of your mind. No way I'm going back there."

"Ken! Do you hear me? Answer me! What's going on?!" Wormmon cried meanwhile, now in complete and total panic. Again, he was ignored.

"Why? Do you think you're any different than Devimon, Piedmon or me? We are paying for our deeds; why should you be out here, enjoying life? You belong with us, in the Dark Ocean."

"I've paid for whatever I've done wrong." suddenly Ken's voice rose up, a scream filled with fear and anger piercing the nigh. "I've paid!"

Myotismon spoke softly, "Oh, right. Of 've spent a few nights in the hospital, driving your parents crazy worrying about you, then spent a few nights up crying in your room, maybe wrote an angsty poem or two. That was surely enough to make up for months of torturing hundreds of digimon, even killing some. Of course you have paid in full. How very foolish of me was to forget that."

"I've helped my friends to fight! I've fought Arukenimon! I have fought you!"

"Minor correction," Myotismon countered, "Your Digimon did all the fighting. You just stood there giving out orders. Come on, tell me I am lying."

Ken said nothing, but this time it was Wormmon who let out a whimper of terror; he saw the air above the boy's head beginning to move, twirl slowly, as if something transparent was levitating over Ken.

"...And speaking of your friends..." Myotismon snorted. "Friends. You do really believe they have forgiven you, Ken? Or that they actually care about you? Why are we using the term "friends" here anyway?"

"You're a liar."

"I have never been more sincere than I am right now. Think of it. Why would they forgive you so easily? You have tried to kill them a few times, after all. No, don't bother answering me, I'll do it for you. They needed your help to fight Arukenimon, and even more so to confront me. Simple as that, my boy. They were only pretending they have forgiven you so that you would let your Digimon fight for them. Frankly, I am disappointed. You are supposed to be a genius, yet you could not see through that. A shame, I say."

"You're a liar," repeated Ken, but now barely audible. Suddenly he felt light-headed and cold. He began to shake. Meanwhile, right above him, transparent figure, barely visible in shaky glimpses of fire, was slowly materializing from the thin air. Wormmon froze, shocked, unable to utter a word.

"Am I? Then answer me this - since your little victory, how many times have they talked to you? E-mailed you, called you, invited you somewhere? Let me guess, zero maybe?"

For some reason the boy could hardly gather his thoughts. In addition to getting cold, he was now feeling exhausted. And also very sad.

He made an attempt to concentrate.

"Daisuke did call me last week. He invited me to come over to play soccer with some of his buddies."

"Oh, and I assume it just so happened you wound up on his team and scored most of the goals? Don't you realize that you were used once again? Your precious friend Daisuke needed you on his team to win the game, so he called you up. Manipulation 101, you stupid kid."

Wormmon gasped as he saw the levitating figure begin to take shape of a very tall slim man, blond-haired and very pale, draped in a long black cloak, his eyes glowing red in the dark. He then moved his sight at Ken; the boy was still kneeling, then slowly, resembling more of a rag doll than a human being, fell on his side, facing the fire. He was limp, his eyes staring ahead blinklessly, his mouth slightly open. Pale as a sheet, Ken was shaking.

"Takeru- "

"Called you up, yes. Two days ago. To ask for your help with some homework. Face it, they don't care about you. They don't want you as a friend. They only need you to use you. And if so..."

Ken was overwhelmed with the feeling of loneliness and sorrow. He also felt weak; so weak he could barely bring his hands up to hug himself by the shoulders. Cold. Why is it so cold?

"Mi- Miyako-" he whispered, in a weak attempt to again try to prove Myotismon he was lying, then cut himself, realizing that he haven't heard from the girl for a few weeks. She called him a couple of times, alright - it was getting hard to think and he couldn't remember what exactly was they talking about - Ken only remembered the strange, funny feeling he was beginning to get every time he saw the girl or heard her voice - funny in a good way - but...

"She haven't called you lately, right?" the voice was now sounding different, as if coming from outside rather from inside his head. "Stupid kid. Stupid, stupid kid. So now that we know that you haven't even begun to pay for your crimes and that those who you call your friends do not care if you live or die, why wait? You can choose to spend another seventy, eighty miserable years, lonely and constantly haunted by the past and then, after you die, still end up with us in the Dark Ocean, or you can go there with me. Now. On your own free will."

"Ken!!!" Wormmon screamed desperately, as suddenly he saw, if only for a second, flames of the fire through the boy's body... as if for a breif moment Ken became transparent.

"Wormmon, digivolve to Stingmon!"

Out of the flash of blinding light a champion digimon soared, rushing straight at the vampire lord, aiming his stinger at him...

Nothing happened. The stinger hit Myotismon in the chest, but met no resistance, only slashing the air.

"You idiot!" laughed Myotismon, his voice now booming around, filled with malicious glee. "Come on, try again!"

Stingmon stared at him with hatred, only now having realized what was going on. In a desperate attempt to once again cheat his fate and escape destruction, Myotismon was trying to resurrect himself - by sucking the life force out of Ken. The resurrection wasn't complete yet - he haven't still fully materialized in the Digital world, making him invincible to Stingmon's attacks. But soon, as Ken, brainwashed, crushed by guilt and greif, was unwillingly feeding Myotismon the energy he needed, lord of the undead would escape the Dark Ocean and again step into Digital World. And the boy would forever disappear in lifeless, gloomy realm.

"Leave him alone!" Stingmon thundered. "Ken, wake up! Don't listen to him! Wake up!"

Myotismon stared him up and down.

"It's too late, idiot. The kid is a goner and you can do nothing about it. Why don't you just run for your life, you imbecile creature? You can not harm me and by the time I fully materialize I will crush you with a wave of a finger. You lost. Now get out of here while you still can!"

Hesitating, Stingmon drew back and Myotismon, no longer paying attention at him, returned to Ken. His insinuating whisper was draining the boy of his last remains of hope and very life; and as Ken was growing weaker, paler, slowly desenigrating, Myotismon felt the energy flowing through him, his power growing by the minute... He wasn't looking when Ken's digimon,now back in his rookie state, crawled to the laptop Ken left lying in the grass. Whimpering, he began to type feverishly.

"Help Ken he is fading he is killing him please guys somebody help".

* * *

Stepping from the darkness of her room into the darkness of the Digital world night, Miyako realized that she was alone - she was in such hurry, not to mention confused and scared by the message, she forgot to wake Hawkmon up. The girl hesitated for a second, not knowing what to do - should she go back for her digimon or go ahead and try to help Ken without him. Then it came to her she didn't even know where Ken was; she was standing at the hill bottom, and there was not a sound except for the wind rustling in the leaves. Beginning to panic, she looked around, when...

"Leave him alone! You're killing him! Please, leave him alone!"

The voice belonged to Wormmon;pleading and terrified it sounded mere feet away, from the other side of the hill.

"Ken!" she screamed and ran towards the voice. Miyako slipped on the grass wet with dew, hitting her knees hard but ignored the pain and kept climbing. Reaching the top of the hill the girl stopped, shocked into a stupor. Myotismon. She was expecting any other digimon but him. He wasn't supposed to be here,she herself watched him being destroyed just a few weeks ago... Yet there he was, with his back to her, hovering over someone - someone who was shielding Ken from him.

"Be gone, now. You're getting on my nerves."

"Please!" Wormmon was weeping. "It's enough. Leave him alone. Take me instead!"

"Why should I?" the vampire lord laughed, "Even if I stop now he will still be going to the Dark Ocean. He's almost gone anyway. Now get out of my sight, you pityful thing."

"Leave him alone!"

"What?"

Myotismon spun around, caught by surprise, then his full lips arched in a contemptious smirk. "Oh. What a pleasant surprise. Young Innoue has blessed us with her presence. How very lovely, I say."

Miyako was panting, clenching her fists in fury. All the fear, all the hesitation were gone. "Leave. Him. Alone."

Myotismon bowed slightly. "Oh but you see, my dear, I can not. I haven't finished with your friend yet. And please, refrain from making noise like this fool here," he gestured towards Wormmon. "It's rather annoying. Neither him nor you can not stop me, so do not waste your energy. I suggest you sit down and watch. In a few minutes I will be finished with the boy here and then, my dear, you will have my full and undivided attention."

Once again he bowed mockingly, so didn't see Miyako attack. Picking a stone from the ground she leapt down on him with a furious cry, bringing the stone on Myotismon's lowered head... and lost her balance, rolling down on the ground. The stone went through Myotismon's head meeting no resistance and causing no harm. His resurrection wasn't complete yet, though it was at it's final stages, which meant he was still invincible to physical attacks.

Myotismon smiled, shaking his head and looking down at Miyako sprawled at his feet.

"I have no time for this, really. Step aside girl, I'm not finished with young Ichijouji here yet."

Her eyes darted towards Ken and Miyako's heart ached. Still lying on his side, no longer even hugging himself to keep warm, limp and with his eyes half-closed, the boy was so thin, so pale, she could have sworn for a second he was almost transparent.

"Ken," Miyako pleaded and reached out to take him by the hand, before screaming in horror and jerking her hand back. Her fingers didn't touch his - instead, they went through Ken's flesh. She saw right, he was becoming transparent, slowly disappearing from the Digital world. Slowly but surely drifting towards the grey shores of the Dark Ocean.

"NO!" in desperation, Miyako tried again, and this time she was able to take Ken by the shoulder. His skin was sickly grey and cold. "Ken, please wake up! Please! Don't go! Don't go!"

"Is this going to take long?" Myotismon asked behind her back, sounding bored. "I understand you want to wish your friend farewell, but please make it short. You're making the ruler of the world wait."

Miyako ignored him. Tears rolling down her face, she was shaking Ken by the shoulders, pleading with him to wake up. The boy was not responding, his head swung lifelessly from side to side.

"You can't go," she was begging, "Please, don't let him do this to you! Ken, please, come back! We..."

In desperation, not knowing what else to say, she whimpered, "We have... we have a party next week! I though you would go with me!"

"Ha! How pathetic," Myotismon commented with a snort.

"A- a party."

Ken's lips moved slightly, but his gaze remained blank.

Miyako dug her fingers deeper into his shoulders. "A party, yes! At Taichi and Hikari's place, she said she'll give you the invitation card... If you go now, who am I going to go there with?.."

"Mi- Miyako. Is... that... you?"

"Alright, that's enough," said Myotismon. "Get lost, girl!"

"Yes!" she nodded feverishly, paying no attention. "Ken, can you hear me? I'm here. I'm right here."

The boy's eyes darted, trying to find her. His voice was a plaintive, barely audible whisper. " Where are you? I can't see you. It's cold here..."

"Stay where you are!" ordered Myotismon, and this time Miyako though he sounded a little worried. "You can not go back. You belong in the Dark Ocean!"

"Yes he can!" she screamed, turning her head to the vampire digimon. "And he will!"

She squeezed Ken's hand between her palms. His skin was ice cold. "I am here, Ken. Come back. Please come back. You can do it."

"Miyako. Help... Help me."

"Ken. Don't do this. You have to pay for your crimes. Be a man and take your punishment!"

"Crimes?!" Miyako screamed angrily at Myotismon. "He was just a confused, scared, lost kid! He had no idea what he was doing! You were the one who tricked him into becoming the Kaizer to begin with, you... you lying bastard!!"

Myotismon hissed and swung his long, sharp-clawed hand at her. Miyako tensed instinctively but only felt a gush of cold air on her face. Myotismon cursed in frustration, realizing that his current state was also working against him. The girl turned back to Ken.

"Don't listen to what this freak tells you. You don't have to feel guilty anymore Ken, alright? Please believe me. You don't have to go through this again. It is all in the past."

Ken's grip on her hand grew a little stronger. His skin and his breath were now a little warmer,too.

"Miyako, where are you? I can't see you. Miyako!"

"Ken, remember what we've talked about," Myotismon made another try. "Why do you think she is here? Do you really think she wants to help you because she cares about you? You fool! She doesn't. None of them does!"

"Shut up!" Miyako screamed at him. "You're lying! Shut up!"

"She has just told you herself. She needs you only so she can have someone to go to the party with. Why, I imagine nobody else would be interested in an ugly skinny nerd like her. Once again Ken, you are being used, believe me!"

A grimace of pain disfigured the boy's face.

"Miyako..?"

"It's not true!" she exclaimed, her hot tears now dropping down on his chest. "Ken, please! Believe me it's not true! I... I... yes I may really be just an ugly skinny nerd and you do not have to like me or... or anything, but Ken, I really wanted to go to that party with you because-"

"Silence!" Myotismon bellowed behind her back. "Not a word from you Innoue or you will be sorry!!!"

Miyako closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to go to that party with you, because Ken, I- I love you."

* * *

Where there is love like this, forever, for all time,

I will be there, wherever you are,

And where there are hearts that live together in one soul,

Nothing on earth will keep us apart,

And if you're crying inside

Remember that I will be here;

* * *

She opened her eyes and met Ken's; it took Miyako a second to realize that his gaze was no longer blank; instead, he was looking at her with wonder.

"You are not ugly. You're beautiful."

Before the girl could comprehend what just happened, a deafening, agonizing cry tore through the darkness. Myotismon was staring at them, his face twitching with terror and helpless rage.

"No!" he howled, "You can't do this to me! I don't want to go back there! You can't make me! No, no!!!"

He was growing thiner and paler by a second, fading, his brigt-red eyes losing their color...

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! No! Noooooooo!!!!"

In a last furious attempt, the vampire lord rushed at them, stretching his hands out and baring his fangs...

"Aaaaaaaaarrrghh!!!!"

Miyako and Ken held each other tight, shuting their eyes; they felt a rush of cold wind, and then Myotismon's cry died, cut short.

"He's gone."

Wormmon was looking at them blinking, with a meek smile on his face.

"He's gone." the smile grew wider. "It's over. It's all over."

For a while there was silence. The kids sat, trying to catch their breath; after a while, Ken spoke,

"Thanks. I really thought I'd be stuck there forever." he shuddered, remembering. "I can't thank you enough, Miyako."

"Don't mention it," she said quietly, toying nervously with the sleeves of her pygama. "All part of being a team, you know."

She tried to smile. Ken shrugged with a smile of his own, "Well I guess I'm not used to being a part of a team yet."

Again, there was silence for a few minutes.

"Miyako."

"Y-yes?"

"What you said a couple of minutes ago, about the reason you wanted to go to the party with me."

The girl's cheeks blushed.

"What about it?"

"You really meant it?" Ken swallowed hard. "You - you love me?"

She didn't answer, looking down at her hands.

"Miyako?"

Her voice was barely audible. "Yes, I meant it."

Ken sighed, and Miyako closed her eyes and tensed, feeling her heart thumping somewhere in her throat and getting herself ready for his response. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you. Let's just be friends.

The boy touched her temple with his lips softly.

"Miyako?"

"Yes?"

"I meant what I said too. I think you are beautiful. And I love you."

She said nothing, suddenly feeling drain and exhausted, and only smiled without opening her eyes. Ken kissed her again, this time on the forehead and hugged Miyako by the shoulders, gently drawing her close.

A few minutes later the eastern skies began to slowly turn golden and red; Ken closed his eyes against the first rays of sunshine and smiled a weary, happy smile as Miyako stirred, nesting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

And like the same sun that's rising on the valley with the dawn,

I will walk with your shadow and keep you warm,

And like the same moon that's shining through my window here tonight,

I will watch in your darkness, and bring you safely to the morning light;

* * *

The End


End file.
